


Shockwave (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Voyeurism, Smut, Thor Odinson - Freeform, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers





	Shockwave (NSFW)

It shouldn’t have surprised you that it had come to this. The blatant smirks he would give you when you would begrudgingly go to breakfast half dressed out of spite. The tales of battles fought that he would boast about over dinner while making eye contact with you. It was really only a matter of time.

So when you found yourself in the kitchen, alone together, in the middle of the night, it really shouldn’t have surprised you when he pushed you up against the counter. It should have surprised you even less when he dropped down to his knees and placed his face firmly between your thighs. And the fact that he made you putty within seconds should have been the least surprising thing of it all.

You tried so hard to hold it together as your thighs engulfed him, only his shoulders held you up against the cold, hard surface. You clapped your hand over your own mouth as you struggled to keep your moans in. Your other hand gripped tightly on his hair. You stared down at your panties, which, he had tossed carelessly behind him and tried to focus on how much trouble you would be in if anyone found you. Your chest heaved and your vision blurred as his tongue did tricks you didn’t even know where possible. The blissful end was so close you could almost taste it. Thor suddenly stopped what he was doing, causing you to silently whimper. He pulled back and looked up at you, his big blue eyes burning into you.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” He questioned, his voice booming through the empty floor, making you jump.

“Shhhhhhhh.” You hissed. “You’re going to wake everyone up.”

“So?” He chuckled.

“Let’s just take this to my room okay.” You whispered as you climbed down off his shoulders and quickly snatched up your underwear.

You grabbed his arm as he willingly let you pull him down the nearby hall. You pushed him into your room and quietly closed your bedroom door and locked it.

It wasn’t even a second after the lock clicked before he was on you again. His strong arms wrapping around your waist as he picked you up with such ease. You had heard rumors that he was god-like in more ways than one but now you were finally getting to see it for yourself.

Thor spun you around and dropped you on the bed. He placed himself between your legs once again. His hands were tucked under the bottom of your shirt, pushing it up. His mouth followed the hem of your shirt up your body, sucking and kissing the soft skin of your stomach. His beard tickled your skin as he finally made his way to your breast.

Knees placed firmly on the inside of yours, Thor made sure your legs stayed spread for him. You bucked your hips at the air, your wet cunt desperate for contact and friction while his teeth grazed over your hardened nipples. Going back and forth from one breast to the other, Thor looked up at you through his lashes. Your head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, you clawed at the sheets and bit down hard on your lip, small desperate whines spilling from you as you writhed around underneath him. He slowly moved one knee up, placing it right against you. Immediately you clenched your thighs, making sure he didn’t move away.

His lips crashed down on yours as he finally lowered his body down to yours. He made sure not put his weight down on you, after all 700lbs of man was a lot to handle, but he was careful to make sure you were skin to skin. His chest pressed against your chest, his large hand engulfing the side of your face as he ran his thumb across your cheek in the most affectionate way.

When he finally pulled away you were so out of breath you were gasping for air. You whimpered as he sat up, desperate for more of his touch. When he finally removed his underwear you found yourself gasping for more than just the previous reason. You had felt him through the thin fabric but you had no idea what was really in-store for you. He was massive and uncut and glorious and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him.

“You look nervous.” He joked, arching an eyebrow at you.

“I’ve just, um, never, uh…” You tried to stutter out.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered as he climbed back on top of you. “You just relax, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Thor’s thumb began to swirl your clit and your head lolled back instantly. Shivers went up your spine and all your worries washed away. You felt the head of his cock tease your entrance as he slowly began to push in. You could feel every movement he made. He stretched you farther than you had ever been before, but he took it slow, cooing in your ear about how good you were doing, his fingers still playing with your clit. Once he was all the way in, he stopped and allowed you to adjust to his size.

“Ready?” He hummed, nuzzling your neck.

You nodded and took a deep breath. Thor pulled out slowly then gently pushed back in. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bracing yourself for the next thrust. By the fourth one you were begging him for more. He picked up his pace, your moans and swears and your nails in his back more than enough reassurance that you were enjoying yourself.

Your headboard slammed against the wall as you called out his name over and over again. “Fuck Thor fuck, shit. Oh God Thor fuck.”

Your hands wrapped around as much of his biceps as they could, your nails digging into his perfectly dewy skin. He lifted your legs up and threw them over his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to thrust so deep in you; he was almost able to meet you pelvis to pelvis. You could feel the tension building up inside of you. Your toes curled and your back arched, you tried to hold on for as long as you could but the moment his hands gripped your waist you were done for. You felt a sensation you had never felt before, it was like electricity was tickling your skin. You hair stood on end, goosebumps rolled over you in waves. You couldn’t seem to catch your breath or even hear yourself as you came harder than you had ever before. Your vision went blurry and your limbs limp.

Thor continued to thrust into you, but you could tell his was finally approaching his own release. He let go of you and gripped onto the headboard behind you. His thrusts became sloppy, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, to his neck and down his well-toned chest. You watched as he came undone, you weakly reached up to him, your fingers lightly grazing over his stomach. Even with your gentle touch you could feel his muscles contract as he gave his finally trusts and dumped himself inside you.

He took your hand and brought it up to his lips, he kissed each of your fingers before holding your palm to his chest. Thor slowly climbed off you before laying down to your left. You rolled your head to the side and stare at him. You both were out of breath and still on your endorphin highs as you stared at one another. You ran the back of your hand across his cheek, your brain only partially functioning as you saw a twinkle in his eye.

“What?” You laughed.

“Ready to go again?” He smiled at you, taking your hand in his.

“Absolutely not.” You cackled, rolling over and turning away from him.

Thor moved closer to you, cradling you to his chest. He ran his hand up and down your arm, you felt the now familiar shockwave rush through you once again making you gasp. You turned your head and gave him a shocked look, which he responded to with only a smirk.

“Fucking Christ. You’re going to ruin me.” You muttered, sinking into the bed while you pulled the covers over your head.


End file.
